1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low-pass filter and a low-pass filter array.
2. Related Background Art
As digital consumer electronics have been increasing, high-speed transmission circuits have been more in demand. An example of the high-speed transmission circuits is a low-pass filter having an ESD protection function. For example, a low-pass filter comprising a π-type filter equipped with a coil and two capacitors, and a zener diode connected in parallel to one of the capacitors provided in the π-filter has been known (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 10-191555).